Bad Memory
by Winter Innocence
Summary: It's a OneShot and my 1st fic.!Anyway,Rogue wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad memory she remembered and goes to......Read to find out who she goes to for comfort.R&R Please!


**Hey ppl!This is my 1st fanfiction n I'm so happy! Hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: **Any smart person would think it obvious that I don't own X-Men cause if I did Remy and Rogue would be together by now.

* * *

Bad Memory

She abruptly sat up, white streaks falling into her pale face covering a pair of agony filled emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. It started to rain and the crystalline tears rapidly fell, just like the last time she had this dream except this time the tears fell.

"It's just a dream…it's just a dream…it's just a dream...it's just a……." she trailed off as she noticed that the tears still didn't slow down, besides deep down she knew that it wasn't a dream, it was a…..memory. Lightning cracked through the air lighting the dark corners of the night.

A cracked sob racked through her body as it escaped her throat and her eyes attained the unfocused look in then as she relieved the horrible nightmare in her life.

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback**_

The wind blew in all living being's ears, while blowing its cold and harsh winds making clothes flap back and forth against the person wearing them while their hair got blown everywhere. Everyone hurried inside to the warmth and safety of their home as fast as they could, fighting against the strong winds if they had to, being desperate to be with their family.

Only two young children remained out in the open, waiting till the wind calmed and people disappeared inside their sanctuary against the wind.

"Ah think the coast is clear" a little voice whispered to her companion and after a few seconds of waiting she heard a soft snore, turning around she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid Cajun" she muttered and she raised her hand to the back of the boy's head hitting it hard.

"What was that for, _chere_? Do ya know how much that hurt Remy?"

"That was for goin' ta sleep while we're supposed ta be escapin'…stupid Swamp Rat" she added as an after thought.

"Not Remy's fault he sleepy"

She took a peek at the streets "Come on, Cajun."

They got up quickly wanting to leave the horrible stench protruding from the alley.

"Hey Rem ya think we're safe now?"

"_Oui_, we safe now"

"We bettah be or Ah'll make sure ya can neva' use yah thief hands again"

Remy gulped audibly looking down at his precious hands "Remy thinks Remy would rather keep 'em, _non_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes "Ya a wimp Remy"

"Remy not a wimp" he smirked looking at her slyly "Roguey"

Rogue's eyes widened "What ya call me!" she painfully slow turned around to Remy favoring him her trademark glare that he had dubbed 'scarier-than-hell-glare'.

"Uh, Rogue, _chere_, Remy no mean it" slowly he started to back away as Rogue advanced and suddenly he ran "Remy was jus' playin' he don't mean it!" he cried desperately "Remy ya are so dead!" she yelled gaining up on him "Ah'm goin' ta kill ya!"

They chased each other, the wind rushing at their faces as they ran laughing without a care in the world completely forgetting about the trouble they had caused earlier when Remy had stolen some food for fun and had almost gotten caught.

As they came into a park Rogue finally caught Remy by diving at his back coming down tumbling over each other laughing. "Cajun, ya are so dead" saying this she started tickling everywhere she could get a laugh out of Remy. With all the laughing as they tickled each other they didn't hear the heavy footsteps heading towards them.

They stopped when they took notice of the sudden tension in the air and as a cold voice filled with hatred talked and their faces went deadly pale. "Mutant you are going to come peacefully with us or shall suffer through the consequences and don't even think about using your powers" Remy quickly got up bringing Rogue up with him making sure to cover her with his body.

"I don't think so" bringing out his bo-staff, that his dad had giving to him for his birthday, he hit three soldiers. Even if they were just kids they had learned to fight at the age of four and together they were really strong. But no matter how much they fought with all their strength they knew they were outnumbered but they still fought. It wasn't long when the two 13 year-olds felt their strength weaken, leaving them vulnerable and tired.

The men covered in black grabbed Remy holding him as tight as they could, making sure to hurt him while two others grabbed Rogue. The wind roared as if in rage blowing this way and that making dirt, small rocks, and leaves fly in the harsh breezes hitting the men in the eyes. Rogue and Remy gazed at each others eyes smirking as they both nodded, kicking the guy holding them where-the-sun-doesn't-shine.

They ran side by side through the deserted streets while the thundering footsteps followed assuring them that the men weren't going to give up so soon. Being in their tired state the trained men caught up to them rapidly catching Rogue by her hand making her get pulled back bringing Remy with her.

"We warned you, now we use force" they brought out their guns and pointed them at Remy "Mutant get away from the girl" the monotone voice booming through the rushing winds. "Remy they want you" Rogue whispered in Remy's ears "What do we do?"

"_Chere_, ya run away when Remy tells ya in 3"

"Cajun are ya crazy o' jus' plain retarded" she hissed at him.

"Look _petite_ Remy ju….."

"ENOUGH!" the voice yelled, filled with so much hatred that they winced as it reached their ears.

The men dived at them with their shock-ray guns shocking them. Grabbing Remy by his torn red shirt collar forcefully putting a power negated collar, the freezing metal digging painfully deep into his neck. While one grabbed Rogue, holding her hands behind her with one hand while the other snaked around her chest pressing her against the man's chest.

"I'll take her to an orphanage"

"Very well we shall take this mutant to the facility"

They started to walk in different directions the winds rushing everywhere now colder and harsher than before. Lighting and thunder flashing and roaring in rage while the rain fell pounding at everything on the ground.

"REMY!"

"ROGUE!"

They cried each others name even as their throats dried up making their voice raspy. The cool rain falling down their face among their tears combining together into one. The last suffering cry for each other flowing in the wind echoing in everyone's ears and mind while it shattered their heart, their cry filled with so much misery and suffering that it would of made even the cruelest man cry like a baby.

The men finally not wanting to hear anymore shocked Remy until the electrical shock sent him into unconsciousness but before that happened he whispered "Rogue" into the wind letting it carry it to the girl's ears in a silent cry calling for her.

The man carrying Rogue pressed at the back of her neck making her drift into unconsciousness but before that happened she whispered "Remy" into the wind letting it carry it to the boy's ears in a silent cry calling for him.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Rogue got out of bed quietly and swiftly making her way out of her room while silent tears streamed down faster than ever. As she reached a wooden door she lightly grabbed its doorknob turning the cool metal and entering the dark room. She caught sight of crumbled sheets curled up in a ball and made her way towards it and just as her hand was about to grab the sheets off a hand shot out of them snaking around her wrist. 

"_Chere_, what ya doing here?" A head slowly appeared; red on black eyes staring at her and when they caught sight of the crystalline tears he darted up and hugged her firm yet gently. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Ah remembered that ti-" she didn't finish as she broke down sobbing and Remy hugged her tighter. He started whispering softly words of comfort in french. Remy looked down and noticed she had stopped crying and she was sleeping. He smiled and kissed the top of her head laying back down with her on the bed ready to go to sleep but before that he whispered three words.

"Ah love ya" he said not expecting a response.

"Ah love ya, too" he looked at Rogue who was smiling warmly up at him as she repeated the magic word "Ah love ya"

They both smiled as they slept snuggled together knowing that they were together. The full moon shining through the open window; a breeze flowing out through it.

Outside, the breeze gently blew at the things in its path carrying the message that had just been said combining it with the one that had been whispered by the same girl, now a young woman, and the same boy, now a young man, a long time ago.

Now, the messages said:

"Ah love ya, Rogue"

and

"Ah love ya, too, Remy".


End file.
